Point de non retour
by ChaoticPesme
Summary: Les collégiens se retouvent sur Lyoko au cours d'une banale mission, mais doivent en fait désactiver une Tour perdu sur un îlot au milieu de la Mer Numérique, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher ?
1. La Tour

_- Impact !!_ Ulrich venait d'empaler le dernier Cube d'un groupe de 8, ce dernier explosa quelques instants plus tard dans un bruit métallique.

_- Bien joué Ulrich c'était le dernier ! _annonça Jérémy en voix off.

_- T'aurais pu me le laisser ! _râla Odd en pestant contre son ami.

- _Alors il fallait être plus rapide ! _fit Yumi juste derrière lui.

Le sol verdâtre du territoire Forêt se déteignait en rouge par intermittence, dû aux pulsations bien visibles. Aelita ignora les quelques remarques de ses compagnons et vint se mettre solennellement en tête du groupe, elle désigna alors le Nord du doigt.

- _Les pulsations se dirigent par là ! _fit elle, d'un ton monocorde.

Ils se précipitèrent tous ensemble en ligne à cause de la dangerosité des petits passages qui constituaient le territoire. Odd levait parfois les yeux pour observer les arbres majestueux que le soleil numérique jaunâtre mettait en valeur, ses rayons reflétant les cimes mais n'arrivant que rarement à les percer. Soudain, Odd perdit l'équilibre, mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Yumi : il ne s'en été pas rendu compte, mais il avait pris la tête du petit groupe et avait été à deux doigts de faire un plongeon dans la mère numérique. Son amie le tira brusquement par le bras pour le faire revenir à plat.

_- Odd... ça t'arrive de regarder où tu marches ?_

_- Ca va, j'ai pas fait attention, ça arrive à tout le monde !_

_- Ouais, ça t'arrive un peu trop souvent !_ intervint Ulrich.

_- Regardez !_

Aelita interrompit ces amis, et comme un réflexe, regardèrent dans la même direction.

A environ 200 mètres devant eux, au milieu de l'immensité de la mer numérique, flottait un tout petit îlot sur lequel reposait la tour activée. Ce bout de terre était à peine plus grand que la tour elle même, donc aucun risque de voir débarquer à l'improviste des Kankrelats, Méga Tanks ou des Krabes, bien qu'ils surveillaient en permanence leurs arrières.

_- Même pas un frolion à l'horizon, c'est louche ! _déclara Odd qui jetait quelques regards autour de lui.

_- Peut être, mais on a un autre problème, _s'inquiéta Yumi,_ comment on peut faire pour atteindre la tour ?_

Jérémy finit par presser un peu ses amis.

_- Trouvez vite une solution ! La situation ne s'arrange pas !_

_- Une minute Einstein, on cherche !_

Quelques minutes se passèrent, quand Ulrich eu une idée.

_- Aelita, tu crois que tu pourrais créer un pont assez long arrivé jusqu'à là bas ?_

_- Je crois que je pourrais, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps !_

_- Réfléchissez encore ! _vociféra Jérémy_, sur une distance comme ça c'est bien trop risqué !_

_- Hé Einstein ! C'est pas toi qui voulais une solution rapide !? T'inquiète je veille sur Aelita !_

Il eu du mal à accepter que Odd est raison, ils n'avaient plus le temps de réfléchir, mais rien que le fait de penser que le blondinet et surtout Aelita puissent tomber dans la mer le mettait mal extrêmement à l'aise.

_- Faites très attention..._

Aelita se mit à genoux et ferma les yeux. Sa voix résonnait dans l'air, comme le flot de la mer dans un coquillage ; suite à cela ses compagnons virent lentement se former un long amas de pierre en forme d'arc, allant sûrement mais difficilement jusqu'à la tour. Odd l'aida à se relever, ayant perdu la moitié de ses points de vie. Ils se regardèrent un instant et s'engagèrent rapidement sur le voie nouvellement créée, quand de son côté, Jérémy vit apparaître sur son écran deux points rouges inquiétants.

_- Oh oh ! Les gars, deux Méga Tanks arrivent sur vous à vitesse grand V !_

_- Je me disais aussi, _fit Ulrich en dégainant son épée,_ c'était trop beau !_

Ecoutant Jérémy, Odd se retourna brusquement, tenant Aelita par la main. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement de plus, Yumi se tourna vers eux en ouvrant son éventail d'acier.

_- Odd, escorte Aelita jusqu'à la tour ! Ulrich et moi, on va les retenir !_

Sans dire un mot, Odd acquiesça, et repartit en avant avec Aelita, disparaissant peu à peu de la vue de ses 2 autres compagnons.

_- Prête Yumi ?_

_- Toujours prête !_

Les monstres sphériques d'acier étaient arrivés à quelques mètres devant eux, côte à côte, et s'étaient déjà ouverts en deux, prêts à faire feu. Yumi et Ulrich partirent rapidement sur les côtés afin de les prendre en tenaille. Mais ils comprirent vite la stratégie et firent un quart de tour, de deux côtés différents prenant maintenant chacun des adolescents en chasse. Ulrich se démultiplia en trois et esquiva un premier tir. Un clone bondit en direction du monstre pour le frapper mais celui ci se referma à une vitesse hallucinante, le clone n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de l'entrechoquement de son sabre sur la carlingue du Tank qu'il se rouvrit et tira un grand rayon sur lui, l'effaçant aussitôt. Mais pendant ce temps, l'autre clone se glissa derrière et enfonça son sabre dans les nombreux tendons que compose l'intérieur du monstre, le paralysant ainsi. La dernière chose que vit l'œil numérique du tank fut l'épée du vrai Ulrich qui vint s'empaler dessus, le réduisant en pièces détachées. De son côté, Yumi esquivait admirablement les tirs qui lui été envoyé. A force de mouvements, le Méga Tank se trouvait maintenant tout au bord d'un trou lui offrant bientôt un aller simple pour la mer numérique. Voyant cela, Yumi estima qu'il était temps d'en finir et lança à toute vitesse son éventail sur le monstre, il rebondit sur sa carlingue mais se fut suffisant pour le déséquilibrer et commença son plongeon. Ce que Yumi n'avait pas remarqué est que le Tank s'apprêtait de nouveau à faire feu et que cette soudaine perte de contrôle le fit tirer droit sur le pont de pierre qu'Aelita et Odd traversaient toujours, ce dernier commença alors à ce fendre en deux. Odd et Aelita étaient encore à une trentaine de mètres de l'îlot.

_- Odd ! Je glisse !_

_- Aelita !_

Le pont tremblait, Aelita fut rattrapée de justesse par Odd qui commençait aussi à perdre l'équilibre. Jérémy sursauta devant son écran.

_- Odd ! Saute jusqu'à la tour ! Il n'y a plus que ça à faire !_

_- Je vais essayer !_

_- N'essaie pas, fais-le !_

Il remonta Aelita et la fit grimper sur son dos. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à ce que la partie du pont côté tour qui commença aussi à céder. Ils avaient avancé encore d'une quinzaine mètres ; Odd prit une grande inspiration et sauta en avant au-dessus du vide, Aelita toujours accroché à lui. De l'autre côté Ulrich et Yumi se précipitèrent au bord de ce qui restait du pont, mais ne pouvait qu'assister impuissament à la scène.

Odd déployait toute sa force pour aller le plus loin. Il arrivera au bord de l'îlot de la tour et s'y accrocha, mais le poids d'Aelita et du sien lui fit lâcher prise. Le pont s'écroula entièrement, laissant voir à la grande joie de tous,qu'ils s'en étaient sortis : Odd avaient planté ses griffes dans la plate-forme à environ 1m50 du sol. Tous furent d'un coup soulagés.

-_ Bravo Odd ! Tu viens de battre un record de saut !_

_- Ouais, et j'espère que j'aurais jamais à refaire ça !_

_- Merci Odd ! _dit Aelita et se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- _Euh...pas de quoi ! _

_- La routine ! _continua Ulrich beaucoup plus loin.

Aelita grimpa alors sur les épaules du blondinet et atteignit la plate-forme, la tour à à peine deux mètres devant elle. Elle la regarda lentement du sommet à la base, comme si elle hésitait à y entrer.

- _Aelita, si tu voulais bien y aller ça serait pas de refus, _fit Odd qui perdait déjà patience, _ça devient inconfortable ici !_

Mettant de côté ses doutes, elle fonda dans le mur de la tour et marcha jusqu'au milieu de l'étrange pièce et tapa le code : Lyoko !

_- Retour vers le passé..._ annonça Jérémy d'une voix neutre.

Mais quelque chose se passa à ce moment là : lorsque chacun vit débarquée, comme venue de nullepart, la lumière signalant le Retour, celle ci n'était pas blanche mais avait une teinte violacée. Mais il était trop tard pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment ! Pendant un moment, ce fut le néant...


	2. La Faille

Odd se réveilla difficilement, tous ses membres étaient engourdis et il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il eut de la peine à se relever, mais le plus étonnant fut de constater qu'il était toujours dans la salle des scanners où il avait "plongé" 20 minutes plus tôt. A moins que ce ne fut ses yeux qui le trompaient, il y a avait un genre de brouillard pâle qui flottait dans l'air, tout était brouillé autour de lui.

_- Hé ! Réveillez-vous à terre !!_

Il secoua Yumi et Ulrich qui gisaient à ses côtés, inconscients, devant leur scanner ouvert. Ils se réveillèrent et se levèrent aussi difficilement que lui.

_- On est toujours à l'usine ?_ s'interrogea Yumi

_- Vous avez bien vu la lumière comme moi,_ intervint Ulrich, alors qu'est qu'on fait là ?

- _Moi ça va, je me suis fait attrapé par Jim alors que je maltraitais la machine à boissons ce matin, j'avais pas trop envie de revivre ça !_

_- Odd, c'est sérieux ! Il y a eu un problème !_

_- Ouais, la lumière était pas comme d'habitude ! Et maintenant, on dirait que le retour vers le passé n'a pas marché..._

_- Jérémy a peut être une idée, on devrait remonter !_

Ils se dirigèrent vers le monte-charge et Yumi tenta de l'actionner, mais il n'y avait aucune réaction.

_- Qu'est ce que ce passe encore !_ fit elle en insistant sur le bouton

_- Peut être qu'il y a plus de jus ?_

_- C'est pas logique, d'après Jérémy, tout dans cette salle est branché sur le même circuit !_

_- Quand est ce qu'il t'a dit ça ? _dit Odd, interloqué.

- _Tu devrais écouter ce qu'on dit des fois, Odd ! _fit Yumi, énervée.

Elle tenta d'appuyer encore quelques fois sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, mais en vain, de rage elle le tapa du poing pour finalement se résigner dans un long soupir.

_- Rien à faire..._

_- Si je me souviens,_ fit Ulrich désigna un coin de la salle du doigt, _ y une échelle de secours là bas !_

Par une lourde trappe en acier, ils arrivèrent dans le labo juste derrière l'espèce de socle holographique qui matérialisait en images certaines données de l'ordinateur. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs éteint, on n'entendait plus dans le labo que les pas des trois compagnons que le silence amplifiait, ainsi qu'un bruit de forte respiration ; pas aussi fort que les ronflements de Odd, mais quand même ! Ulrich regarda discrètement derrière le socle et vit Jérémy, profondément endormit sur son siège, devant son écran.

- _Hé ! Jérémy, on se réveille !!_

Il se réveilla mollement et redressa sur son nez ses lunettes qui tombaient. Il fut aussi surpris que ses amis de constater qu'il soit toujours à la même place.

_- On est toujours à..._

_- L'usine ! _coupa Odd_. On sait !_

_- Et puis je me souviens pas avoir éteint l'ordinateur !_

_- Tu penses que le retour dans le passé n'a pas marché ?_

_- Ben... j'en sais rien ! _il se retourna vers son écran._ Je vais relancer le programme !_

En vain également, il avait beau marteler toutes les touches et les boutons dont seul lui connaissait la fonction, rien ne semblait vouloir marcher. Il commença à réfléchir à haute voix.

_- Ca, c'est pas normal... Il y a du courant mais rien ne marche, sauf la lumière..._

_- L'ascenseur non plus ne fonctionne pas !_ intervint Yumi.

_- XANA a très bien pu s'attaquer à tout le système !_ supposa Ulrich.

_- Ca m'étonnerais, _reprit Jérémy_, il l'aurait déjà fait avant s'il le pouvait, au lieu d'envoyer des bulldozers et ce genre de trucs comme il l'a déjà fait..._

_- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?! _Odd commençait à s'énerver.

Il resta quelques instants les yeux fermés, pensif.

_- On va aller voir au super calculateur !_

_- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?_

_- Réfléchissez, et s'il y avait un énorme bug qui se serait propagé jusque dans nos systèmes ! S'il y avait vraiment un problème à l'intérieur de XANA !_

_- Ben, ça serait plutôt bien d'un côté... _dit fébrilement Odd, très hésitant. Les regards noirs de ses compagnons lui indiquèrent bien vite de ne plus prononcer un mot.

_- On va descendre par les escaliers de secours !_ reprit Jérémy, comme pour effacer la gaffe de Odd.

Ils descendirent 2 échelles pour se rendre dans cette pièce, tout de suite, ils furent tous estomaqués par ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux : à l'endroit où se trouverait le super calculateur, se trouvait maintenant plusieurs grands cercles d'acier qui tournoyaient les uns dans les autres ; ces derniers flottaient au-dessus du socle très imposant qui était entouré de ce qui semblait être un puissant champ magnétique. Autour de cet impressionnant artefact se trouvaient des dizaines d'écrans sur lesquels défilaient en permanence des lignes de code. Dans la salle dominait un bruit de vibrations électriques, jusqu'à ce que s'éleva du fond de la pièce, une cinquième voix, plus âgée. Ils détournèrent tous instantanément leur regard.

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

La voix était grave et crépusculaire, Yumi en fut parcourue d'un frisson. Odd se risqua à s'avancer un peu, ne voyant pas encore pas bien qui leur parlait. Il finit par voir, affalé sur le sol et adossé à un mur, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, de longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusque dans le dos, il arborait une barbe très inégalement taillée. il portait une longue gabardine noire qui lui conférait une allure encore plus mystérieuse. Dans un grand un élan de courage, ou peut être de stupidité, Odd prit la parole.

_- Ca serait plutôt à vous de nous dire ça ! On vous a jamais vu ici !_

L'homme lança un regard irrité à Odd mais ne paraissait pas s'énerver ; il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers les 4 collégiens. Odd fit un pas en arrière vers ses compagnons, son air courageux venait de s'effacer, Yumi se rapprocha d'Ulrich et lui prit la main en la serrant fortement. Ulrich regarda son visage un instant : elle était terrifiée, mais essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas le montrer. L'homme porta sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa gabardine et en sortit ,à la stupéfaction de tous, un pistolet de très gros calibre qu'il pointa froidement en direction des adolescents maintenant apeurés.

_- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter encore une fois ! Qui êtes vous ? _La voix de cet homme était vraiment plus glacée que la neige d'hiver. "Même une armée de Méga Tanks fait moins peur que ce gars là" pensa Odd. Ulrich s'avança à son tour, la main de Yumi toujours "agrafée" à la sienne.

_- Nous sommes du collège Kadic, pour vous nous sommes, Yumi, Odd et Jérémy et Ulrich, _désignant tout à tour ses amis et lui-même, _nous sommes ici car on a combattu le super calculateur XANA sur un monde virtuel qui s'appelle Lyoko. Et maintenant on pourrait avoir votre nom, on voudrait bien savoir à qui on a affaire ?!_

Tous furent surpris par un tel déploiement de courage de la part Ulrich, même s'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir peur. L'homme eu le sourire aux lèvres et rangea son pistolet dans sa gabardine. Ulrich avait tout de même un doute : est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce dont il venait de parler, ou les prendrait il pour des enfants trop imaginatifs.

_- Appelez moi Heinrich (prononcez aïe-n-riche)._ _Je suis surpris de voir d'aussi jeunes gens parler ainsi de XANA. Malheureusement vous avez atterrit ici tout comme moi, et vous n'en sortirez pas..._

_- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?! Et où est qu'on est d'abord ? _déclara Odd qui s'était remis de ses émotions. _Ca peut pas être l'usine après ce qu'on vient de voir ici !_

Heinrich resta silencieux, il semblait réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il allait dire.

_- Remontez avec moi dans la salle cathédrale, j'ai quelquechose à vous montrer..._

Il dirigea vers l'échelle de secours et invita ses nouveaux compagnons à le suivre, ils ne savaient pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, mais il le suivirent de près. Les pensées de Jérémy s'assombrissaient des pires angoisses, "_vous n'en sortirez pas..."_ pourquoi Heinrich a-t-il dit une chose pareille ! Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la grande salle, tout semblait normal, hormis toujours ce léger brouillard persistant. Par contre, l'entrée de l'usine était fermée par un grand volet roulant.

_- Bon, et maintenant ? _demanda Yumi qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_- Maintenant..._

Il se mit accroupit devant le volet et se souleva des deux mains, en ouvrant ce dernier, une lumière aveuglante saisit les 4 collégiens. Quand elle fut passée, il furent une nouvelle fois paralysés par une vision de cauchemar.

En dehors de l'usine, s'étendait une immense mer numérique à perte de vue. Odd se précipita au bord de l'entrée, bousculant Heinrich au passage.

_- C'est pas possible ! Où est qu'on est à la fin ! Vous allez nous le dire ou quoi !?_

_- Nous sommes à la Faille ! Un espace entre virtuel et réel, crée par XANA._

_- Pourquoi vouloir créer un espace aussi bizarre ?_ intervint Ulrich.

_- Avez vous remarqué que XANA n'a jamais eu aucun gros défaut ? Vous qui dites si bien le connaître !_

_- Mais XANA est un programme, j'avais déjà vu beaucoup de défauts avant ! _fit Jérémy.

_- Ce que vous avez vu, est ce que XANA a bien voulut vous montrer. La Faille a été crée pour contenir toutes les erreurs que XANA détecte et veut supprimer, toutes celles qui pourraient compromettre ses plans ! Cet endroit est une poubelle !_

_- Mais pourquoi XANA ne l'a pas crée uniquement sur Lyoko ? Pourquoi mélanger virtuel et réel ? _continua Jérémy à la fois très intéressé et inquiet.

_- Etant entre deux espaces, la Faille n'est pas relié directement à Lyoko, les erreurs entrent mais n'en sortent pas..._

_- Euh, vous pouvez me traduire en accéléré ce que vous venez de dire ? _risqua Odd.

Il dirigea son regard vers Jérémy mais celui ci ne put lui répondre, il était sous le choc. Ulrich et Yumi s'avancèrent vers lui et mirent chacun une main sur chacun de ses épaules.

_- Jérémy..._

_- On va trouver un moyen !_

Mais Heinrich ne semblait pas en avoir fini, on aurait presque dit qu'il prenait plaisir à décourager nos jeunes amis.

_- Savez vous depuis combien de temps je suis ici... J'avoue avoir arrêter de compter les jours, cela fait peut-être 5 ou 6 ans que XANA m'a enfermé ici..._

_- C'est pas une raison pour nous mettre le moral à zéro ! _s'énerva Yumi.

Jérémy reprit ses esprits et son air calme et s'avança vers Heinrich qui s'était détourner des autres.

_- On peut peut-être vous aider, mais il faut qu'on est confiance les uns dans les autres ! Peut être qu'après tout on DEVAIT venir ici un jour pour vous aider..._

Heinrich ne retourna, son visage s'était un peu attendri.

_- Je veux bien coopérer... tes mots m'inspirent confiance._

_- Super ! Enfin une parole positive ! _s'exclama Odd

_- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses à part le supercalculateur qui ont changé ?_ demanda Ulrich.

_- Pas vraiment, il y a la salle des machines ont sont groupés des monstres depuis un bon moment !_

_- Des monstres ! Y en a ici aussi !?_

_- Bien sûr ! XANA rejette aussi toutes ses créatures qui ont trop de défauts, et aussi celles dont il a perdu le contrôle ! Dans cette pièce, il a une nouvelle génération de Tanks et de Kankrelats, plus agressifs, plus puissants... trop puissants en fait ; ils se détruisaient entre eux et s'attaquaient même aux Tours ! Depuis, ils sont entreposés ici et sont désactivés._

_- Et moi qui croyais bien connaître XANA..._ fit Jérémy

_- Hé, une minute,_ intervint brusquement Yumi_, y a un truc qui n'est pas clair !_

Elle se dirigea vers Heinrich, un air grave au visage.

_- Comment se fait il que vous sachiez tout ça, on combat XANA depuis longtemps maintenant, et en fait, on a jamais entendu parler de vous, même Aelita n'a jamais dit un mot sur vous ! Qui nous dit que vous êtes sincère, que vous n'êtes pas une créature de XANA vous-même ! Dites-nous qui vous êtes !_

Heinrich et les autres furent très surpris de la détermination de Yumi.

_- Très bien..._

Il s'asseya sur le sol, et étrangement les 4 collégiens firent de même.

_- Au départ, nous étions 5, comme vous. Nous combattions XANA depuis son dysfonctionnement. Nous étions quatre à plonger sur Lyoko et un opérateur, à l'époque la créature que vous appelez Aelita n'existait pas, _Jérémy fronça les sourcils entendant parler ainsi d'Aelita, _Nous créions des virus qui une fois sur Lyoko nous servait d'explosifs pour détruire les Tours activées. Rien ne pouvait nous arrêter, XANA lui-même finit par s'en rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Ainsi, il nous a piégé, il avait fait semblant d'attaquer la ville afin de se concentrer sur son piège, nous attirant à une tour isolée qui lui servait de seule liaison entre Lyoko et la Faille. C'était trop tard, on était pris au piège dans cette poubelle virtuelle !_

_- Mais pourquoi vous êtes seul depuis ce temps là ?_ s'interroge Odd.

- _Mes compagnons ont moins bien supporté que moi l'isolement... Certains devinrent fous, d'autres se sont jetés dans la mer numérique, effacés à jamais... Depuis, j'essaye de trouver moyen de contacter le monde réel, et maintenant vous êtes là !_

_-....triste histoire !_

Jérémy ne s'inquiétait plus, mais réfléchissait intensément.

_- Il faut essayer de contacter Aelita ! Y a qu'elle qui peut nous aider ! _

Ilse leva rapidement et se retourna vers ses amis derrière lui, ils avaient l'air abattus et même Yumi avait baissé le regard.

_- Les gars, on ne va pas abandonner avant d'avoir essayé !?_

Les yeux restèrent tournés vers le sol, visiblement désespérés.

_- C'est vrai ! _fit Heinrich en se relevant, _vous étiez destinés à venir ici, mais c'est peut être pour mieux vous en sortir ! C'est vous-mêmes qui me l'aviez dit plus tôt !_

Les regards se levèrent enfin.

_- Ca veut dire que vous allez nous aider, vous aussi ?_ hésita Ulrich.

_- Votre amie Aelita est peut être la clé de sortie de cet espace... oui, je vais vous aider !_

Ils se levèrent tous, le moral semblait avoir remonté et les regards moins attristés.

_- Bon, c'est pas la peine de rester ici plus longtemps ! On descend à l'Amplificateur !_

_- Mais à quoi il sert ce machin bizarre ? _demanda Odd.

- _La Faille est quasi indépendante de Lyoko, cet engin sert à amplifier l'énergie importée de Lyoko pour permettre à la Faille d'exister ! Compris ?_

_- Euh...ouais, je crois !_

Ils redescendirent rapidement par les échelles, Heinrich et Jérémy étant les seuls du groupe assez compétents en informatique et piratage, ils s'installèrent chacun devant un des nombreux moniteurs autour de l'énorme engin. Ulrich et Yumi se tenaient derrière Jérémy, et Odd derrière Heinrich ; mais tous trois se demandaient s'ils pouvaient vraiment être utiles à quoi que se soit.

Quelques heures se passèrent, les deux pirates étaient toujours scotchés à leur écran, tapant ligne de code sur ligne de code. Yumi était maintenant en train de discuter avec Ulrich, trop loin des autres pour qu'ils puissent les entendre et Odd faisait les 100 pas entre un mur de la salle et l'Amplificateur, touchant de temps en temps du bout des doigts le champs de force qui l'entourait (juste pour voir ce que ça faisait !). Jérémy finit par se détourner de son écran, et enleva ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux qui commençaient à rougir, de son côté Heinrich tapa son clavier du poing, ils n'arrivaient tous deux à rien. Les trois les rejoignirent, Odd intervint en 1er.

- _Alors, quelles nouvelles Supers Cerveaux ? _fit Odd, insousciant.

Jérémy fut étonné de ce nouveau surnom.

_- Rien, on est bloqué par la distance du signal !_

_- On a réussit à envoyé des messages à Aelita, mais elle ne les reçoit pas !_

_- Vous avez pas essayé de vous servir de ça ? _dit Ulrich en désignant l'Amplificateur.

_- Impossible ! _s'exclama Jérémy_. Ce machin est inviolable ! Il faudrait les codes pour y accéder mais ça prendrait des siècles pour les chercher !_

Ulrich posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jérémy, le réconfortant un peu.

_- On a confiance, on va finir par trouver un moyen..._

Odd essaya de faire remonter le moral de son ami.

_- C'est vrai ! On s'est toujours sortit des pires situations ! Je vois pas pourquoi cette f..._

Odd ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il fut saisit un énorme mal de crâne, de douleur il s'agenouilla à terre en tenant la tête des deux mains.

- _Odd ça va !?_

_- Il nous fait un malaise !_

Il se redressa toujours à genoux, la douleur était passée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

_- Hé ho ! Odd tu nous entends !? _s'inquiéta Yumi.

Il se précipita vers le siège devant l'écran de Jérémy qui s'était levé, et commença à taper quelque chose au clavier.

_- Odd ! Qu'est qui te prends ! Tu vas bousiller tout ce que j'ai déjà fait !!_

Jérémy allait forcer Odd à se lever, quand il regarda le moniteur : une barre était en train de se remplir, avec au-dessus marqué en grand "Connexion à Lyoko en cours" !

_- Odd ! T'es un génie !!_

_- Hé ! Pourquoi, t'en doutais ?! _

_- Mais comment t'as fait ça ?_

_- Ben... j'ai eu une vision ! J'ai vu des lignes avec des chiffres sur un écran et voilà !_

_- C'est vrai !_ intervint Heinrich._ Vous êtes passé de Lyoko à la Faille sans passer par le monde réel. Les pouvoirs que vous aviez sur Lyoko marchent peut être encore ici !_

_- Ouais, sauf que sur Lyoko j'ai pas aussi mal au crâne quand j'ai une vision !_

_- Bon, alors y a plus qu'à attendre ! _fit Ulrich visiblement content.

A ce moment, une petite brise souffla brièvement dans la salle faisant virevolter les longs cheveux d'Heinrich et Yumi pendant quelques instants, puis l'air redevint normal. Nos amis eurent l'impression que quelque chose d'invisible était passé devant eux.

_- Quelqu'un a oublié de fermer une porte ? _ironisa Odd.

_- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, _continua Heinrich_, même ce ne n'est pas le problème !_

_- Jérémy, Jérémy tu m'entends !?_

Le visage virtuel d'Aelita venait d'apparaître sur le moniteur.

_- Vous êtes tous là ! Ca fait des heures que je vous j'essaye de vous contacter ! L'usine ne répondait pas !_

Voyant toute l'équipe, l'inquiétude d'Aelita tomba rapidement, ils présentèrent rapidement leur nouveau compagnon.

_- Mais où êtes vous si vous n'êtes pas à l'usine ?!_

_- On est prisonniers dans la Faille, tu en as entendu parlé ?_

Son visage d'Aelita reprit à nouveau une expression angoissée.

- _La Faille ! Oui je sais ce que c'est, mais je n'aurais pas cru que XANA puisse faire un coup pareil !_

_- Aelita, t'es la seule qui puisse nous aider ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour sortir !_

- _Le vortex qui conduit à la Faille est très particulier... Rien n'est supposé en sortir ! Mais il y a un moyen !_

_- Lequel ?_

_- Il faut vous rematérialisé sur Lyoko, trouver une Tour activé...et la désactivé, pour que le retour vers le passé puisse fonctionner !_

_- Mais on ne peut pas ! _Yumi se rapprocha de l'écran_. Les scans et l'ordinateur de Jérémy ne fonctionnent pas ici !_

_- C'est pas nécessaire ! Il faudrait que vous trouviez juste, un objet ou une machine reliée à Lyoko qui puisse servir de portail !_

_- L'Amplificateur ! _s'exclama Heinrich. _C'est la seule solution ! Mais on y a pas accès !_

_- Aelita ! Il faut que tu trouves les codes de l'Amplificateur de la Faille ! Tu crois que tu peux le faire ?_

_- T'en fais pas Jérémy, donnes moi juste quelques minutes..._

Sans prévenir, l'image disparut de l'écran. Ils restèrent tous en silence à attendre...

Quand soudain, les cliquetis se faisaient entendre au-dessus, cela devait venir de la salle cathédrale.

_- Vous avez entendu ? Je vais voir ! _fit Ulrich qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'échelle.

Yumi lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

- _Attends ! Je vais avec toi !_

Il sourit tendrement et continua son chemin avec elle, jusqu'à la salle cathédrale. Leur tête dépassait à peine de la trappe en acier, ils s'osèrent pas aller plus loin : le mur de la salle des machines avait cédé, une bonne trentaine de Kankrelats bizarres, et même un Méga Tank en étaient sortis. Ils redescendirent en 4ème vitesse, refermant fortement les trappes derrière eux.

_- Alors, qu'est qui se passe là haut ? demanda Odd._

_- Les monstres de XANA... _fit Yumi, haletante. Ils ont été réactivés et ils sont dans la salle cathédrale !

- _Impossible ! Il y a que XANA qui pouvait les réactiver ! _s'exclama Heinrich.

_- Le vent qu'on a sentit tout à leur !_

_- XANA ! Visiblement il ne vous a pas lâché !_

L'image d'Aelita réapparu soudain sur l'écran, à côté il y avait une fenêtre contenant deux séries de chiffres.

- _Désolé d'avoir été longue ! Voilà les codes !_

_- Aelita, tu tombes bien ! Ca commence à chauffer ici !_

Jérémy tapa rapidement les codes de l'Amplificateur et en un instant, le champs de force qui entourait ce dernier s'effaça, plus haut, on entendit un bruit grand bruit de métal froissé, les monstres de XANA avait peut être déjà percée la 1ère trappe.

- _Et maintenant ? demanda Jérémy._

_- Maintenant, il faut reprogrammer vos profils et vous approcher de l'Amplificateur une fois que c'est fait, un portail devrait s'ouvrir ! _Aelita s'arrêta soudain. _Je vous retrouve tout de suite dans le territoire Banquise, j'ai repéré une Tour activée... la connecti...dev....instab...je cou...._

L'image disparut lentement, le signal était perdu. Un morceau du plafond s'écroula juste sur Ulrich qui ne s'en rendit pas compte, Yumi plongea sur lui de justesse et le morceau de plafond termina sa course en se fracassant au sol. Ulrich était au sol, Yumi allongée sur lui.

- _M...Merci !_ fit il, rougissant.

- Pas de quoi...

- _Hé les tourtereaux ! On doit d'abord sortir d'ici ! _intervint Odd.

Yumi se releva et aida Ulrich à en faire autant. Pendant ce temps, Jérémy avait déjà reprogrammé et lancé les profils de tous ces compagnons... sauf le sien. Il hésitait encore, Odd finit par s'en apercevoir.

- _Vas-y Einstein ! On sera là pour veiller sur toi ! Tu tiens pas à faire connaissance avec les monstres qui sont en train de descendre ?!_

Il acquiesça, bien qu'il parut inquiet, il entra son profil et les coordonnées du territoire Banquise.

_- J'y vais en 1er, je protégerais Aelita en vous attendant ! _fit Ulrich.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha de l'énorme engin et y avança ça main, elle se fondait dedans, de la même manière qu'Aelita entrait dans une Tour. Il prit une grande inspiration et y entra complètement.

_- Vous croyez que ça marche vraiment ? _s'interrogea Odd, plutôt septique

- _Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'y plonger !_

Yumi fonça vers l'engin y entra d'un coup, suivit de près par Odd qui était à peu près rassuré. Jérémy et Heinrich restaient encore, d'autres petits débris commencèrent à tomber plus régulièrement, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps !

_- Heinrich ! Allez-y ! Je vous suivrai après !_

_- Non Jérémy ! Vas-y en 1er ! J'ai encore quelque chose à faire ici !_

_- Mais..._

_- Y a pas de "mais", ne discute pas et vas-y, je serais juste derrière !_

Devant une telle démonstration d'autorité, Jérémy lâcha son clavier et courut devant le portail, il resta quelques instants devant, observant ce dernier. Il se rendit soudain compte que c'était son baptême du feu, il espérait au fond de lui que c'était la 1ère et dernière fois qu'il avait à être virtualisé sur Lyoko. Mettant de côté ses sombres pensées, il plongea dans le portail.

Des tremblements se faisaient sentir, Heinrich eu du mal à tenir debout. Il s'avança vers le moniteur qui commençait à grésiller, il sortit de sous sa gabardine une disquette étrange qu'il introduisit à l'intérieur de la petite tour à côté de l'écran.

_- Tu mettras longtemps avant de créer une autre Faille, XANA !_

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il sortit son pistolet et tira sur le 1er Kankrelat qui était passé par la dernière trappe d'acier maintenant fondue. Mais plusieurs arrivèrent bien vite et semblaient très menaçant, ajouté à ça une partie du plafond qui s'écroula en quelques instants et les tremblements qui s'intensifiaient.

_- C'est plus la peine de moisir ici !!_

Il était à 3 mètres devant le portail, il se retourna et fit un plongeon droit dedans.

Un Méga Tank se tenait maintenant au bord du plafond fissuré de partout, les Kankrelats avaient envahi la salle, tous guettaient le moindre signe de vie. Mais la seule chose qu'ils virent fut une grande lumière blanche, suivie d'une énorme explosion.


	3. Rencontre avec XANA

Jérémy et Heinrich se réveillèrent, ils étaient allongés sur une grande plaque de glace, le retour sur Lyoko avait bien fonctionné.

- _Bienvenu sur Lyoko Jérémy ! _fit Aelita

Ulrich l'aida à se relever, il était vêtu tout de noir, il se rendit compte qu'un masque de fin tissu lui couvrait tout le visage et seuls ses yeux passaient au travers. Il portait une ceinture ornée d'une dizaine de dagues effilées, des protections de métal étaient accrochées sous les coudes et aux genoux.

_- Et voilà, Jérémy le Ninja !_ fit Odd, amusé.

Heinrich lui, n'avait pas une apparence très différence de celle qu'il avait dans la Faille. Il portait toujours une longue gabardine mais cette fois d'un rouge vif ainsi qu'un chapeau plat et très large, sur ses yeux étaient disposées de petites lunettes rondes aux lentilles jaunes. Il n'arborait par contre, aucune arme.

_- Il va falloir être extrêmement prudent ! _dit Aelita_, si vous êtes dévirtualisé maintenant, vous le serez pour toujours !_

_- En plus, on a aucun moyen de connaître nos points de vie restants si on est touché ! _continua Jérémy.

_- Dites donc, vous faites tout pour nous rassurer !_ ironisa Ulrich.

_- Bon, on a plus de temps à perdre il faut trouver cette Tour activée avant que le comité d'accueil nous tombe dessus ! _intervint Heinrich, utilisant sans le savoir une des répliques préférées de Odd.

_- Les pulsations vont par-là. Suivez-moi !_

Ils coururent aux travers des très nombreux blocs de glaces que composait leur route. En chemin Jérémy, qui commençait à s'habituer à l'ambiance de Lyoko, se rapprocha d'Heinrich.

_- Qu'est ce que vous aviez encore à faire à la Faille ?_

_- Avant de plonger, j'ai téléchargé dans le terminal un puissant virus, j'ai eu tout le temps d'étudier la Faille en détail pour en connaître les faiblesses ; ce virus était programmé pour détruire la Faille de l'intérieur en très peu de temps, maintenant XANA mettra très longtemps à la recréer !_

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous brusquement, Aelita vint se mettre derrière Jérémy : 6 frôlions se tenaient droit devant eux.

_- XANA ne nous a pas oublié, on dirait ! _dit Odd en chargeant ses flèches laser.

- _Ceux là ! Je m'en occupe !_

Contre les protestations de nos amis Heinrich s'avança vers la troupe de frôlions qui étaient tous prêts à tirer. A quelques mètres de ces derniers, il fit un simple geste sec de la main dans leur direction. Les bestioles volantes, explosèrent toutes dans l'instant, à la grande surprise de tous, les quelques débris restants s'effacèrent une fois au sol.

- _Houa ! Je comprends pourquoi XANA vous en voulez autant ! _fit Yumi, encore surprise.

_- Pas de temps à perdre, on avance !_

_- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, je ne sais pas quelles conséquences peut avoir la Tour sur votre monde ! _déclara Aelita.

Ils avancèrent rapidement pendant une heure glissant parfois sur quelques plaques vraiment instables, quand la Tour activée fut enfin en vue. Ulrich s'éloigna du groupe pour observer aux alentours.

- _Là bas !_

Il désigna une arche de glace à environ 500 mètres d'eux, dont la route qui serpentait au-dessous conduisait par quelques détours à l'iceberg sur lequel se trouvait la Tour.

- _T'as raison, là on sera au moins à l'abri d'autres Frôlions ! _fit Yumi qui avait rejoint son ami.

A ce moment, Aelita s'avança à découvert, observant les environs à son tour. Grâce à sa virtualisation, Jérémy avait une ouïe plus aiguisée, ce qui lui permit d'entendre des battements d'ailes qui s'étaient approchés furtivement du groupe : 3 autres Frôlions prirent Aelita en joue. Il s'interposa entre les deux et décocha, tel un éclair trois poignards de sa ceinture, entrenant trois coups au but ! Ils eurent malgré tout, le temps centrer leurs tirs avant d'exploser, tirs que Jérémy encaissa à la place d'Aelita.

- _Jérémy ! Ca va ! _fit elle tant en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- _Ca va aller, vous en faites pas !_

_- Bravo ! On ne les avait même pas entendus !_

_- T'as sauvé Aelita mais fais gaffe quand même à tes points de vie Einstein, t'as du en perdre au moins une vingtaine !_

Ils finirent par se regrouper et se dirigèrent tous vers l'arche. Alors qu'ils allaient le franchir, un énorme champ de force se dressa devant eux. Aelita sentit une présence étrange derrière eux, elle ne l'avait sentit auparavant, mais elle avait l'impression de la reconnaître. Le groupe se retourna, ils étaient à ce moment sur un bloc de glace très large. Un homme ou du moins un être ressemblant à un homme se dressait devant eux, il était à moitié chauve, portait un costume noir cintré et arborait sur le nez des lunettes noires. Aelita fut frappée d'effroi, elle manqua de tomber en arrière, mais fut rattrapée par Jérémy. Elle ne réussit à articuler qu'un seul mot : "XA....XANA !!"

Avant que tous ne puissent intervenir, l'homme en noir fut prit d'une crise de rire frénétique, un rire à vous glacer le sang sur place. Puis il parla enfin sur un ton neutre, calme et très posé, sa voix était encore plus sombre que celle d'Heinrich.

_- Ma chère Aelita m'a reconnu au 1er coup d'œil ! J'en suis absolument ravi !_

Ulrich s'avança, dubitatif.

- _Vous..vous ETES XANA !?_

_- Brillante déduction mon jeune ami ! Considérez ça comme un honneur de vous trouvez en ma présence !_

Jérémy reposa Aelita sur ses jambes et se mit en avant du groupe à côté d'Ulrich, une certaine rage était palpable dans son regard.

_- C'est surtout fini pour toi XANA !!_

Il saisit deux poignards de sa ceinture se mettant en position de combat, il fut suivit par Ulrich, Yumi et Odd ; seul Heinrich demeurait stoïque. Cette vision semblait amuser grandement XANA.

- _Mon cher Jérémy ! Aurait-on oublié le terrible secret qui menace votre amie virtuelle ?_

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre, et se demandèrent ce que XANA voulait dire.

- _Si vous me détruisez, Aelita le sera aussi... Si déjà vous étiez capable de me détruire !_

Comme d'un réflexe, tous abaissèrent leurs armes, ils avaient complètement oublié que le virus qui menaçait Aelita la liait à XANA.

- _Bien,_ fit il en marchant lentement vers eux_, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à vous laisser battre, si vous ne faites rien, votre amie trouvera un moyen de s'échapper et restera en vie ; si vous vous battez, le résultat sera le même !_

Heinrich sortit soudain de sa torpeur et avança en direction XANA, qui lui, s'arrêta sur place. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement, Heinrich tourna légèrement sa tête pour parler à ses compagnons, mais sans les regarder. XANA était encore assez loin pour ne pas les entendre.

- _Partez !_ dit il froidement_. Ce champ de force n'a pas l'air solide, c'était juste pour nous retenir quelques instants, je vais retenir XANA le plus longtemps possible pour que vous puissiez aller à la Tour !_

_- Hé ! Vous êtes malade ! On reste avec vous ! _protesta Odd.

_- Hors de question Odd !_

_- Mais vous vous en sortirez pas tout seul !! insista Yumi, qui se remit en position._

_- Je sais..._

XANA croisa les bras, et attendait patiemment.

_- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?! _s'enerva Jérémy.

_- Depuis le début, je savais ce que je risquais. Je suis resté trop longtemps dans la Faille, le retour vers le passé n'aura pour effet sur moi que de me dévirtualiser, quoi que je fasse... Je reste pour vous permettre de partir !_

_- Mais on peut pas vous abandonner comme ça !! _ajouta Yumi.

_- Vous perdez du temps ! _repondit il fermement_. On ne sait pas ce qui est en train d'arriver sur terre ! Partez !! C'est un ordre !!_

Tous se dirigèrent vers le champ de force, à contrecœur. Jérémy prit Aelita par la main et partit aussi. Ulrich donna quelques coups d'épée dans la barrière qui s'effaça enfin. Ils passèrent sous l'arche et coururent le long de la route qui conduisait à la Tour. XANA réagit enfin.

_- Une tactique vouée à l'échec, tu crois peut être que ça les sauvera, Heinrich !_

Il s'avança plus rapidement pour rejoindre le petit groupe, mais fut bloqué par Heinrich qui se dressa fièrement devant lui.

_- Tu as la prétention de vouloir encore te battre ? Ces années dans la Faille ne t'ont rien appris !_

_- Si ! Maintenant je veux protéger mes amis, plutôt que de les regarder mourir sans rien pouvoir faire ! Tu ne passeras pas XANA..._

_- Alors, en garde !!_

Nos amis avaient déjà parcouru pas moins de 300 mètres, Yumi qui était la dernière jeta un regard derrière elle : un combat de Kung Fu d'une violence extrême venait de s'engager. Bien que XANA semblait dominer Heinrich sur l'attaque comme sur la défense, ce dernier esquivait merveilleusement chaque coup mortel de son adversaire. Il réussit d'ailleurs à lui décocher un coup au ventre, qui fit valser XANA à une vingtaine de mètres en arrière, mais celui se releva rapidement, indemne, et fonça sur son ennemi poing en avant.

- _Yumi dépêche-toi ! Vite !_

l'appel d'Ulrich la tira de sa rêverie et rejoingna ses amis, ces derniers étaient au prise avec 4 Krabes et 1 Méga Tanks, Jérémy s'occupait difficilement de 3 Krabes, Odd tentait de viser l'intérieur du Méga Tank tandis qu'Ulrich déviait les tirs du 4ème Krabe, protégeant en même temps Aelita derrière lui. Yumi n'hésita pas une seconde et lança son éventail sur le 4ème Krabe qui fut gravement touché à l'une des ses griffes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre assez longtemps pour qu'Ulrich plonger son sabre à son sommet. Alors qu'il sauta au sol, le Krabe explosa dans un grand souffle.

_- Merci du coup de main Yumi, _dit il tendrement, _je vais aider Odd, va voir où en est Jérémy !_

Sans attendre de réponse il se précipita au secours de son ami qui avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les énormes rayons du Tank et qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber en rade de flèches laser. Yumi partit aider Jérémy et vit avec frayeur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : le jeune ninja n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi de dégâts mais était maintenant encerclé par les 3 Krabes. Yumi vit soudain à quelques mètres d'eux, un énorme bloc de glace qu'elle tenta alors de soulever par télékinésie. Alors que les crustacés allaient faire feu sur Jérémy, celui ci eut un éclair dans les yeux, et il fit quelque chose que lui-même n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire !

_- Bombe Shuriken !_

Les tirs des Krabes s'abattirent au sol, tandis que Jérémy fit un bond de 5 mètres de haut et lança 3 poignards de sa ceinture sur ses assaillants. Deux touchèrent leur cible et se plantèrent à la surface de leur carlingue, ça n'aurait pas été suffisant, si les poignards n'avaient pas explosé en quelques secondes, détruisant les points sensibles des monstres ; le Krabe restant fut littéralement aplatit par le bloc de glace que Yumi finit par lâcher.

_- Bien joué Jérémy, je connaissais pas ce coup là !_

_- Normal, je viens de l'inventer !_

_- Je vais escorter Aelita jusqu'à la Tour ! _dit elle en partant déjà.

Pendant ce temps, Ulrich avait réussit, au prix de nombreux points de vie, à percer une brèche dans la coque du Méga Tank au niveau de l'œil numérique. Lui et Odd s'étaient réfugiés derrière un épais mur de glace !

_- Ca va aller vieux ?_

_- Il me reste peut être 10 points de vie..._

_- Ok, donc tu reste ici sagement, je vais le finir ! _annonça fièrement Odd.

_- Combien il te reste de flèches laser ?_

_- Euh, deux, peut être une seule !_

_- Odd..._

_- T'inquiète ! Je le raterais pas !_

Il jeta un regard derrière le mur, il s'aperçut que le Tank s'était tourné en direction de Jérémy et Yumi qui avaient fini leur combat. _"Alors là mon vieux Odd, c'est le moment, mais si tu le rates c'est fichu, alors vises bien !"_ pensa-t-il.

Il sortit rapidement de sa cachette et mit à genoux, pointant son bras sur le monstre.

_- Hé ho ! Le Tank ! Tonton Odd a un cadeau pour toi !_

Le monstre se retourna, toujours fermé, mais l'œil était bien visible au travers de la brèche.

_- Flèche Laser !_

La course de la flèche vers le monstre parut interminable, enfin elle vint d'abattre en plein milieu de son œil. Il se mit à grésiller pendant un petit moment puis explosa en milles morceaux. Ulrich qui avait entendu le bruit alla rejoindre Odd, qui fut lui-même rejoins par Jérémy.

_- Les gars, vous allez bien ?_

_- Comme sur des roulettes Einstein !_

_- Ouais, ça peut aller ! Où est Yumi ?_

_- Elle est avec Aelita à la Tour !_

Plus loin, toutes les deux étaient au pied de la Tour activée. Yumi avait pourtant un regard assez déprimé.

_- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Yumi ? _demanda Aelita.

_- C'est Heinrich...Quand je pense qu'on l'a laissé là bas avec...._

_- Yumi ! C'est pour nous tous qu'il fait ça, ne culpabilise pas, c'est pas ta faute !_

_- Je sais..._

Aelita passa alors au travers du mur de la Tour.

A 500 mètres de là, le combat était presque fini, Heinrich était adossé à un mur glacé à terre, il n'arrivait plus à bouger et n'avait quasiment plus de points de vie. XANA se dressait fièrement devant lui.

_- Tu as perdu, insignifiant humain !_

_- Faux ! J'ai gagné, j'ai permis aux autres d'aller désactiver ta Tour ! J'AI GAGNE !!_

Le visage de XANA se raidit, de sa main droite, il prit Heinrich par le cou et le souleva du sol.

_- Tu as détruit aussi ma Faille et c'est maintenant que tu vas payer !_

_- Alors, ne te retiens pas plus longtemps !_

XANA allait porter le coup de grâce quand une grande lumière blanche finit par l'atteindre.

- _Prêt pour un retour vers le passé ? _dit gaiement Jérémy à ses deux compagnons présents.


	4. Epilogue

Jérémy se trouvait en compagnie de Yumi et Ulrich dans la cour du collège et Odd les rejoigna bientôt, ayant hésité quelques secondes devant la machine à boissons.

_- Ben alors Odd ! Et ton chocolat ?_

_- Hmmmm, j'en ai plus très envie tout à coup ! _

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, sauf Yumi qui avait un regard morose.

_- Qu'est ce qui a Yumi ? _demanda Ulrich intrigué de la voir triste.

_- Je pense à Heinrich... c'est dommage, on aurait pu devenir vraiment amis, si on avait eu le temps..._

Ulrich posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

_- Qui sait, on le reverra peut être un jour sur Lyoko..._

Soudain, l'ordinateur portable que Jérémy tenait sous son bras émit un bruit étrange. Il s'essaya au sol, ainsi que nos amis, et l'ouvrit rapidement.

_- Jérémy, Jérémy, vite c'est urgent ! _C'était Aelita.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe Aelita c'est déjà XANA ?!_

_- Non, mais je reçois un signal étrange ! Ca ne vient pas de XANA, mais il s'affaiblit rapidement ! Aide-moi à le récupérer !_

_- Très bien ! _fit il, sans vraiment penser à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait.

Après quelques manipulations, Aelita intervint à nouveau.

_- Ca y est, le signal est stable ! On dirait un message..._

_- Aelita, tu pourrais nous le passer ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

A ce moment, une fenêtre s'afficha à côté de l'image d'Aelita. D'abord trouble, elle se stabilisa peu à peu, affichant le visage d'Heinrich.

_- Hé c'est Heinrich ! _s'exclama Odd. _Vas-y Einstein, localise-le !_

Mais ils n'eurent rien le temps de faire qu'Heinrich commença à parler.

_- Bonjour les enfants ! Je vous le dis tout de suite, n'essayez pas de me joindre ! Ceci est un message enregistré que j'ai pu faire avant ma dévirtualisation._

Tous étaient très déçus par cette annonce, mais continuèrent à écouter.

_- Je voulais vous dire, je suis fier de vous ! Je vous prenais pour des gamins sans expérience et sans connaissances, mais vous m'avez convaincu du contraire. Même du temps de mon équipe je n'avais pas vu un tel courage et une telle amitié dans l'adversité. Je suis heureux de voir que la relève qui combat XANA est maintenant assurée ! Jérémy, avant de disparaître j'ai accédé à la mémoire de l'ordinateur de l'usine et j'y ai transmis beaucoup de mes connaissances sur XANA, ça t'aidera sûrement à en savoir plus sur lui, et à éradiquer le virus qui menace votre amie._

Sur l'image, il avait essayé de cacher un air triste mêlé d'une profonde joie.

-_Voilà ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance et... Adieu !_

L'image se brouilla lentement et finit par disparaître. Tous nos amis étaient en larmes, Aelita se demandait ce que se passait.

_- Dites ! Qu'est ce qui vous coule des yeux à tous ? _demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Jérémy pleurait encore légèrement, il retira ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux, ils avaient tous malgré tout, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- On t'expliquera plus tard Aelita, si tu veux bien !_

_- Comme tu veux, à plus tard tous !_

L'image s'effaça, et Jérémy ferma son ordinateur. Odd pleurait aussi mais fut incapable de ravaler sa fierté.

_- Dites, c'est moi ou quelque chose aussi vous pique les yeux ?!_

**FIN**


End file.
